In the conventional technique, this type of a spread mat is formed by extruding a molten soft vinyl chloride resin through a die, and then spinning the molten soft vinyl chloride resin into a large number of filaments which are then stacked in loop (see JP-A 5-311561 (page 5, FIGS. 7 and 8)). The spread mat thus formed is spread over the installation site of metal working machines in the working site in plants, gas stations, etc. The spread mat thus formed is also spread over predetermined sites at the entrance of buildings as shoe scraper.
However, the aforementioned spread mat to be spread over the installation site of working machines often has lubricant or cutting oil scattered on the front surface thereof. When wet with lubricant or cutting oil thus scattered, the surface layer of the spread mat is rendered slippery. Also at gas stations, when wet with petroleum or kerosene, the spread mat is then rendered slippery on the front surface thereof. Further, when it rains or snows, the spread mat over the entrance of buildings is wet on the front surface thereof and is thus rendered slippery. Therefore, when men walk on these slippery spread mats, they accidentally slip and fall to get injured.
The present invention has thus been worked out to solve the aforementioned problem. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spread mat capable of reducing, by suppressing slippage, the risk of getting injured by falling even if a surface layer is wet with oil or water.